


Untitled

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short lightsaber fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/13659.html?thread=30197083#t30197083) at inception_kink

Saito likes Mal. At least, he likes that she makes him feel less lonely, once he’s made his way down to limbo. Sure, she’s a little crazy, and a little bent on getting exactly what she wants, but Saito can’t claim that he doesn’t have those traits, sometimes (after all, he _is_ the one who wanted Inception performed, and he _did_ insist on joining them down in the dream). Another thing that Saito likes about Mal is that she seems just as bored as he is, sometimes, and so she gives into some of his... _odder_ wishes.

“How do I use this?” She asks, turning the silver tube around in her hands.

“With your mind,” Saito replies. With a thought, his own tube now has a green beam of light coming out of one end.

Mal frowns at him, before her tube has a red light coming out one end.

“Now what?” Mal asks.

“Have you ever fenced?” Saito asks, getting into a stance that helps distribute his weight more evenly.

Mal shakes her head.

“Well, then, I guess I will just have to teach you,” Saito says.


End file.
